


Riders

by ReyAndor19



Series: The Adventures Of Girlsquad [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airplanes, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Comparing Girlsquad to sleeping airplane passengers. Don’t read this if you’re looking for plot, because it is complete crack. Actual sleep-deprived crack. I thought of this at about 2am, and for some reason decided to write it down and post it on AO3. Please do not judge me or take any of this seriously.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Kaydel Ko Connix
Series: The Adventures Of Girlsquad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817848
Kudos: 4





	Riders

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. If you actually decided to spend a few minutes of your life reading this, you get a virtual donut (or if you don’t like donuts, a sweet treat of your choice). Enjoy 🖤

Zorii and Kaydel: The couple who slides the armrest up and falls asleep curled up against each other.

Jannah: The one who falls asleep against the window seat because they’re third-wheeling for the couple who’s cuddling.

Nimi: The polite one who stays in their own space the whole time, including while asleep (which is seriously a superpower).

Rose: The one who sleeps like the dead and absolutely cannot be woken up by anything (including but not limited to, people stepping over them to go to the restroom, crying children, unceasing tapping from someone trying to politely ask them to move their arm or leg, and and loud snoring from fellow passengers).

Gwen: That one person who keeps their face hidden so you can never tell if they’re awake or asleep, and end up holding it the entire time because you’d feel guilty about waking them up.

Arashell: The child who falls asleep against an older sibling/parent/guardian and has a stuffed animal (and at some inevitable point, drops the stuffed animal while sleeping).

Rey: The one who stays awake the whole entire time either because they’re lowkey terrified the plane will crash, or because the child of the group is sleeping on them and they’re busy trying to regain feeling in one side of their body.


End file.
